


Капкан

by mrCasino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, ангст, драма, по мотивам серии фильмов "Пила", психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrCasino/pseuds/mrCasino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда любой выбор – неправильный</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капкан

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на БП-2015 за команду вьягодки

_Мы были на волосок от жизни._  
(Бойцовский Клуб)

Ямамото сел рядом с Гокудерой на мокрый бетон. Дым лениво полз в воздухе густыми седыми завитками; Ямамото отмахнулся, но Гокудера затянулся только крепче. Дождь перестал всего несколько минут назад, от духоты у него футболка промокла насквозь, а волосы липли к шее.  
– Все хандришь?  
Гокудера упрямо и мрачно таращился перед собой, кусая влажный фильтр.  
– Это ты из-за того, что Цуна с нами не разговаривает?  
– Зато тебя это, смотрю, вообще не волнует. Придурок блаженный, – огрызнулся Гокудера. Ему даже смотреть на этого осла было противно.  
– Я думаю, ему просто нужно время, – Ямамото пожал плечами. – Полегчает – заговорит.  
– Какой умник выискался! Десятый взвалил что-то на себя и тащит в одиночку. Почему он не разрешает нам помочь?!  
– Не все можно рассказать, – миролюбиво заметил Ямамото. – Даже друзьям. Ты ведь сам никогда ничего не рассказываешь.  
– Это другое дело, – Гокудера нахмурился. – Мои дела никого не касаются. А Десятый нам всегда доверял – не станет он молчать просто так. Там что-то случилось... Он что-то увидел или узнал – про нас, вот и не хочет с нами разговаривать. Нужно все исправить, а мы даже не знаем, почему он злится!  
– Может, он не на нас злится, – предположил Ямамото. – Может, на себя.  
– Чушь собачья! – Гокудера треснул кулаком по коленке, и пепел с сигареты посыпался ему на джинсы. – Десятый – прекрасный человек. С чего ему себя ненавидеть? Он никогда не поступал плохо!  
– Ты этого не знаешь, – возразил Ямамото.  
Гокудера шумно выдохнул дым через ноздри и искоса глянул на него. Ямамото смотрел в грязно-серое, набрякшее небо; глаза у него были совсем темные и задумчивые. И эта морщинка между бровей. Гокудера всегда твердил, что бейсбольному придурку нужно быть серьезней, но когда Ямамото переставал улыбаться – ему невольно делалось не по себе. Он не нашелся, что ответить, поэтому вполголоса выругался и отвернулся.  
– Ты все время приходишь на крышу, – вдруг сказал Ямамото после долгого молчания. – А раньше за школой курил.  
Гокудера хмыкнул.  
– Тебе-то какое дело?  
Ямамото подтянул колено к груди, сцепил на нем руки и уткнулся в них подбородком.  
– Просто интересно. Почему именно сюда?  
– Нравится мне здесь, – сердито сказал Гокудера. – Вокруг никого, тихо, спокойно. Один ты вечно доебываешься.  
Ямамото ничего не ответил, а когда снова начала накрапывать морось, предвещая затяжной ливень до самой ночи, оставил ему куртку и ушел.  
Ничто в Японии не раздражало больше, чем сезон дождей. Душу грызла острая и тоскливая тревога, ожидание чего-то непоправимого. Гокудера погладил кончиками пальцев шершавый бетон, вспоминая, каким теплым тот был на солнце.

Гокудера очнулся от железного привкуса крови во рту и тупой, ноющей боли в теле. Голову неудержимо клонило вниз, как набитый камнями чугунный котел. Хотелось выругаться, но удалось только замычать – железные скобы во рту мешали стиснуть зубы.  
Он не сразу понял, что череп сдавливает металлический капкан. Завырывался, но запястья были намертво примотаны к подлокотникам кресла мокрыми тряпками. Продергавшись напрасно с минуту и надорвав глотку, Гокудера умолк, и собственное хриплое дыхание вдруг оглушило его самого. В воздухе густо воняло лакрицей.  
– Здравствуй, Хаято.  
Гокудера оцепенел от ужаса. Он слышал этот голос раньше – он уже знал, что сейчас произойдет.  
Экран вспыхнул серебристым дождем, потом обрел резкость, и сквозь помехи в кадр приблизилась голова куклы из папье-маше. Это была самая уродливая кукла чревовещателя, какую только могло придумать больное воображение, а особенно раздражали игривые красные завитки на круглых щеках – вылитый клоун из детских фильмов ужасов, искусственный и нелепый. Гокудера звал ее Конструктором.  
Настоящий Конструктор прятался там, за куклой, но Гокудера ни разу его не видел. Только искаженный голос знакомо скребанул по костям, эхом отдаваясь под сводами камеры.  
– Ты не знаешь меня, Хранитель Урагана, но я тебя знаю. Каждый день ты играешь со смертью, подвергая себя опасности. Ты очертя голову бросаешься в самое сердце битвы, чтобы пожертвовать собой ради других. Тебе дарованы ум, сила и молодость, но ты готов расстаться с ними в любую минуту. Ты ставишь чужую жизнь выше своей, и само слово "жизнь" для тебя давно обесценилось. Тебе незнакомо счастье быть живым. Но это еще можно исправить.  
Гокудера зарычал, отчаянно рванув запястья. Тусклый свет в камере мигнул, экран запестрел серыми полосами, и на секунду ему почудилось, что кукла ухмыляется.  
– Я хочу сыграть с тобой в игру, – проскрежетал голос. – У тебя на голове медвежий капкан, работающий наоборот. Посмотри, что случится, если ты проиграешь.  
Камера сдвинулась, выхватив из полумрака голову манекена, на которую водружена была адская конструкция из штырей, пружин и скоб, соединенных металлическими шестернями. Гокудера уставился в экран, не моргая, боясь даже вздохнуть. Несколько мучительно долгих секунд ничего не происходило.  
Потом механизм звякнул, клинья вылетели из пазов, шестерни провернулись – и капкан раскрылся одним толчком. Гипсовая голова разлетелась как от взрыва бомбы, брызнув в экран пылью и осколками. Гокудера вздрогнул, но не сумел выдавить ни звука: нечем было дышать, невозможно пошевелиться, только противная, холодная липкая дрожь расползалась по ногам, будто их заливали в бетон.  
На экране снова появилась кукла.  
– Открыть капкан можно только одним ключом. Он в желудке твоего мертвого сокамерника.  
Ублюдок! – без слов заорал Гокудера, очнувшись наконец и чувствуя, как вдоль позвоночника каплями стекает пот. Психованная мразь! Выйди сюда, тварь, выйди сам – и я взорву твою сраную больную голову к херам собачьим!  
Кукла тупо и безразлично глядела на него слепыми глазами.  
– Посмотрим, как высоко ты оценишь свою жизнь на этот раз, Гокудера Хаято. У тебя есть две минуты. Жить или умирать – решать тебе.  
Экран погас. Гокудера замер на мгновение, а потом начал остервенело выворачивать запястья.  
Мокрые тряпки скрипели и натягивались, но сил, чтобы порвать их, не хватало. Бейсбольному идиоту или тупому кретину Сасагаве стоило бы только мышцы поднапрячь – и ткань бы послушно треснула, но под кожей Гокудеры ходили ни на что не годные кости и жилы, не державшие ничего тяжелей сигареты, и высвободиться можно было, только до предела выкрутив суставы. Он бился как рыба в сетях, всем телом, задыхаясь и жмурясь от заливающего глаза едкого пота, пока что-то не хрустнуло и руку не пронзила острая боль. Впилась прямо в сердце, но оно уже заполошно подпрыгнуло от облегчения – одна рука свободна! Гокудера встряхнул ноющей кистью и начал развязывать вторую тряпку – пальцы дрожали, не слушались, он обломал ноготь, но все-таки умудрился ослабить тугой узел и вскочил с кресла, сразу же рухнув на подогнувшихся ногах.  
Что-то дернуло его назад и отпустило. С характерным щелчком стальной провод выскочил из механизма и запустил таймер, который начал отсчитывать секунды, оглушительно тикая где-то за спиной. Гокудера вцепился в затылок, нашаривая среди остальных креплений замок – он болтался там, самый обычный висячий замок, скользкий от масла, которым смазаны были шестерни капкана. Сорвать невозможно, вскрыть – нечем.  
Таймер безжалостно тикал, с каждой секундой приближая его к смерти. Три минуты – и железные скобы разорвут его голову пополам, а мозги забрызгают стены камеры.  
Ключ!  
Нужно вытащить ключ из желудка у мертвеца. Разорвать мышцы или разрезать – ничего сложного, просто засунуть руку в живот, нащупать желудок, вытряхнуть оттуда содержимое. Блядь. Казалось, с каждой секундой таймер щелкает все громче.  
Давай, мысленно сказал себе Гокудера и на четвереньках пополз в угол, где на полу распласталось мертвое тело. Он сможет. В этот раз – точно сможет. Он больше не позволит увидеть себя загнанным и слабым, не станет выть от безысходности, даже если придется обломать зубы об этот проклятый капкан.  
Мертвец лежал ничком, и вцепившись в ворот его рубашки, Гокудера рывком перевернул его, тяжеленного, будто каменного, на спину.  
И с воплем шарахнулся назад.  
Мертвый Хибари выглядел так жутко и нелепо, что почти смешно. Запрокинутая голова, запекшаяся ссадина на виске, приоткрытые губы. В мигающем свете лампы тень под ресницами то гасла, то снова рассекала нижние веки узких глаз. Сквозь испарину и муть Гокудера видел каждую прожилку на веках, истончившихся, пергаментно сухих, насильно закрытых чьей-то рукой.  
От мысли, что кто-то прикасался к Хибари без разрешения, Гокудеру затошнило.  
Хибари бы не потерпел, чтобы его видели таким. Неподвижным, совершенно беззащитным. Даже во сне он выглядел опасным как кошка, готовая вскочить в любую секунду. Гокудера помнил его таким; он вообще помнил тот день, как вчера.

Это был отстойный день, когда все не задалось с самого утра и раздражение копилось, нарастая и подкатывая к горлу едким комком. Его шаги по нагретой солнцем крыше были легкими, беззвучными – они не вспугнули бы даже птицу. Хибари расслабленно дремал.  
Гокудера долго смотрел на него: на резкие линии тела, будто древний японский художник нанес тушью несколько точных быстрых мазков. Наверху было прохладно и ветрено, но Гокудера знал, что Хибари учует. Он знал, что нарывается на драку, когда Хибари распахнул глаза, уставившись на него в упор – и все равно не шевельнулся, нарочито медленно, демонстративно выдохнув сигаретный дым. Его подмывало взбеситься, выплеснуть злобу, почувствовать хоть что-нибудь, кроме зудящей усталости – пусть даже боль от ударов, плевать. Неприятности помогали не забыть, что он еще на что-то годен.  
Но Хибари молчал.  
– Ну? – сквозь зубы процедил Гокудера через некоторое время. – Не собираешься забить меня до смерти за курение на территории школы?  
– Нет, – ответил Хибари, лениво зевая.  
Что за муха укусила этого ненормального?  
– Ты, часом, не перегрелся? – уточнил Гокудера, а сам подначивал мысленно: ну же, врежь мне, сделай хоть что-нибудь!  
Хибари перевернулся набок и подпер голову рукой.  
– Ты красиво это делаешь, – сказал он. – Мне нравится смотреть. Все время представляю, как ты будешь выглядеть, если вместо сигареты засунуть тебе в рот что-нибудь другое.  
Гокудера оторопел так, что вспыхнул, а потом медленно опустил руку. От Хибари можно было ждать чего угодно, только не шуток про оральную фиксацию. И взгляд такой – пытливый, почти вызывающий – Гокудера тоже видел впервые. Глаза у Хибари были как остро заточенные клинки, дотронься – и порежешься; но теперь сталь бликовала на солнце искрами интереса, ноздри подрагивали, и казалось, что там, внутри, о холодную наружную оболочку бьется что-то живое. Что-то растерянное, как глубоководная рыбина, которую вдруг занесло на отмель.  
Так вот ты какой, подумал тогда Гокудера, бросая сигарету. Окурок покатился по крыше, рассыпая оранжевые искры, а рука Хибари встретила его на полпути, схватила за ворот, запутавшись пальцами в цепочках и побрякушках, и дернула навстречу.  
Хибари даже не целовал – только губы разжал да неловко подставил рот, вдруг разом растеряв всю свою агрессию. Гокудера мстительно укусил его, но Хибари усмехнулся и потрогал губу языком, размазав липкие капли сукровицы. Гокудера слизнул ее и замер, влажно дыша ему в рот. Он весь дрожал; рука, которой он упирался в бетон, тряслась, волосы лезли в лицо, а слюна наверняка была кислая и горькая от табака, но ему насрать было, нравится это Хибари или нет – потому что никто никогда не смотрел на него так, мутно из-под ресниц, и потому что никогда за всю гребаную жизнь у него так не стояло.  
А еще потому что дышать вдруг сделалось так легко, что от избытка кислорода отчаянно кружилась голова. 

Гокудера даже сейчас чувствовал кожей тот зябкий апрельский ветер и припекавшее солнце. Ветер пах близкими дождями, свежо и пресно, а вкус поцелуя был таким же, как от дуг железного капкана во рту. Похоже, он надел чертов капкан еще тогда, сам того не понимая.

Хибари отпустил его внезапно. Уперся ладонью в грудь и оттолкнул – не играючи, всерьез, щуря разом похолодевшие глаза, в которых блеснула угроза и не осталось ни следа возбуждения.  
И отчетливо проговорил:  
– Пошел вон.  
Гокудера спустился по пожарной лестнице на негнущихся ногах и долго еще курил за школой, привалившись к стене и упираясь затылком в твердую кирпичную кладку. Вокруг, как растревоженный улей, галдели старшеклассники, а он все тупо смотрел в одну точку и иногда трогал языком губы изнутри. Ему никак было не очнуться – словно по голове шарахнуло.  
Домой он ушел после третьего урока, не попрощавшись с Цуной.

Таймер продолжал тикать. Сколько у него осталось? Полторы минуты? Одна?  
Гокудера рванул рубашку, оголив узкую грудь с торчащими ребрами и впалый живот. От ребер до самого паха на коже был черной краской нарисован большой вопросительный знак. Там, в желудке, под слоем мышц, лежал ключ к его спасению.  
Холодный пот заливал лицо, а почувствовав на щеках горячие, жгучие капли, Гокудера понял, что плачет. Глаза нещадно резало, и стоило осознать это, как плечи затряслись.  
За что, блядь, ну за что.  
Возле руки Хибари на полу валялся перочинный нож. Зубочистка для карандашей, которой ему предстояло потрошить мертвое тело. Гокудера схватил его, сдавил узкое лезвие – оно было наточено так остро, что на пальцах сразу выступила кровь. Вывихнутый сустав в запястье укололо болью, и сдавить рукоятку как следует никак не получалось. Гокудера переложил нож в другую руку и дотронулся острием до кожи чуть выше пупка. Одним надрезом тут не обойтись – придется кромсать еще и еще, пока не вылезут кишки. Нож дрожал в руке как живой. Гокудера надавил сильнее, проколов упругую кожу.  
Он не сразу понял, что раздавшийся рядом стон – не его собственный; а когда понял, выронил нож, и тот звякнул об пол.  
Ресницы Хибари задрожали. Гокудера схватил его руку, вдавил большой палец в запястье: там слабо, но ровно пульсировала вена. Он поднес ладонь к неплотно сомкнутому рту и почувствовал теплый призрак дыхания.  
Хибари был жив. Мутные глаза смотрели прямо на Гокудеру.  
Блядь.  
Гокудера хотел позвать его, но с капканом во рту мог только замычать, и, вцепившись в плечи, принялся остервенело трясти. Голова Хибари моталась из стороны в сторону, он пьяно моргал, и Гокудера вдруг понял, откуда взялся этот раздражающий запах лакрицы – Хибари до ушей накачали опиатами. Он ничего не чувствовал, не мог пошевелиться, только глядел медленно прояснявшимся взглядом, темным от широких и аспидно-черных зрачков.  
Пожалуйста, мысленно взмолился Гокудера, ну! Сделай хоть что-нибудь, ты не можешь лежать просто так – встань, разнеси стены к хренам, вместе с пыточным креслом, с телевизором, с гребаной говорящей куклой, с сумасшедшим Конструктором, вместе со мной! Останови этот блядский цирк!  
Это было так глупо, ведь Хибари его не слышал. Тяжелый и неподвижный, как груда камней, он смотрел на Гокудеру с безучастным узнаванием, таким же равнодушным, как объективы камер, красными диодами мигавших под потолком. Гокудера сомневался даже, есть ли кто-нибудь по ту сторону этих камер – кто-нибудь, кому небезразлична их жизнь. Даже если Конструктор ошибся, если Хибари выжил случайно и игра идет не по плану – над ними некому сжалиться.  
Он вдруг понял это так ясно, что на секунду беспомощно оцепенел.  
А потом снова, гораздо отчетливей, услышал щелчки таймера.  
Перед глазами встала разлетевшаяся в куски гипсовая голова. Минута – самое большее, что ему осталось, прежде чем его собственная взорвется изнутри, как бомба. Гокудера опять схватил нож, стиснул обоими кулаками и занес над животом Хибари.  
Не смотри, твердил он себе, не смотри, не смотри. Поднял трясущиеся руки повыше – колотило так, что дай бог с первого раза не промахнуться. И все равно, даже зажмурившись, чувствовал на себе тяжелый пустой взгляд. Ребра Хибари едва заметно расширялись от дыхания, такого ровного и спокойного, словно тот не понимал, что сейчас произойдет.  
Таймер пискнул, и Гокудера понял – тот отсчитывает последние тридцать секунд. Двадцать девять. Двадцать восемь. Двадцать семь. Просто всади нож и вспори брюхо. Как лягушке на уроке биологии. Это всего лишь Хибари. Ублюдок, из-за которого все вечно идет кувырком. Который в грош не ставит Десятого. Которому плевать на Вонголу. Который понятия не имеет, что такое дружба, преданность, верность. Забота о ближних. Любовь.  
Гокудере казалось, что промежутки между щелчками тикающих часов становятся все длиннее. Они мучительно растягивались, давая ему время на выбор, когда хотелось только, чтобы все закончилось поскорей. Гокудера снова занес руки. Меньше тридцати секунд, чтобы выкопать из желудка ключ, нащупать паз в замке и сдернуть капкан раньше, чем пружины сработают. Убить человека, который поцеловал его всего однажды, а потом отшвырнул, как щенка.  
Он вдруг вспомнил другой солнечный день – много лет назад в горах Ломбардии, в просторном зале, залитом светом как парным молоком. Ветер мягко вздымал и опускал прозрачный тюль на окнах, а его пальцы лежали на клавишах рояля, нерешительно трогая их – будто впервые. Ему тогда казалось, что он не достоин извлекать из них такие же чарующие звуки как прелестная пианистка, сидевшая рядом; но ее узкие ладони опустились сверху на его маленькие, детские, и огладили с такой любовью, что у восьмилетнего Гокудеры защипало в глазах.  
– Не бойся, – сказала она. – Музыка – это голос души. Заставь душу инструмента петь.  
– Откуда у рояля душа? – нахмурился Гокудера. – Он ведь не живой.  
– Правда? По-твоему, это просто кусок деревяшки, весь такой сухой и чопорный? Нет, Хаято, у всего есть душа – к ней нужно только уметь прикоснуться. И у тебя есть. Как думаешь, где она?  
– В животе? – сказал Гокудера неуверенно.  
Пианистка засмеялась.  
– Она у тебя в сердце. Вот здесь, – она положила руку ему на грудь. – Слышишь, как бьется? Всегда слушай свое сердце, Хаято. Если боишься ошибиться – поступай, как велит оно.  
– Ладно, – кивнул Гокудера, а пианистка подбодрила его:  
– Давай, моя радость. У нас очень мало времени.  
Гокудера никогда не играл так хорошо, как в тот вечер.

Пальцы бессильно разжались, и он снова выронил нож – на этот раз окончательно. И завыл, мучительно, протяжно, упав головой на живот Хибари. Где-то наверху билось живое сердце, вместе с таймером отстукивая последние секунды до его смерти. Я не могу, – без слов твердил Гокудера, всхлипывая. Не могу, не могу. Руки сами вцепились в шестерни капкана, все еще пытаясь сдернуть его, но только напрасно царапали холодный скользкий металл.  
Мама, прошу тебя, умоляю. Если ты слышишь – скажи мне, что я прав!  
Таймер звякнул и умолк. Гнетущая тишина тянулась вечность, а потом пружины распрямились.

Время помчалось вспять, отматываясь перед глазами как кинолента. Вот на столе перед ним блестит остро заточенный топор, а рядом, поскрипывая, голодно зияют чаши весов. Таймер отстукивает шестьдесят секунд. Вот перед глазами раскачивается мутная банка с кислотой, ключ – на дне, и у него свободна только одна рука. Кислота розовеет от крови, кожа пузырится, слезает хлопьями, воздух воняет горелой плотью; он кричит, кричит, срывая горло, а таймер тикает, и железные шурупы ввинчиваются в беззащитное тело все глубже. Вот ключ от двери в руках, а второй, от кандалов – в связке из сотни других, и секунды падают с глухими щелчками: пятьдесят, сорок, тридцать. Из кранов с шипением вырывается вода, брызжет на голое тело и моментально застывает ледяной коркой, причиняя страшную боль; он воет, отмерзшими пальцами запихивая в замок все ключи по очереди – первый не подходит, второй тоже, пятнадцатый – не тот, а ключ к свободе уже примерз к ладони, один-единственный, только дверь отпереть – и пытка закончится. Вот взведенный курок и дуло заряженного пистолета, у него шестьдесят секунд, чтобы выбрать – ключ или пуля в плечо. Пуля проходит насквозь, взрывая ключицу, он падает, зажимая ладонью выплескивающуюся толчками кровь, но медлить некогда – и он ползет, чтобы в последний момент остановить механизм, жадно нацеленный штырями в чужие ребра. Боль невыносимая, она прошибает электрическими разрядами каждый нерв, и перед глазами чернеет, время движется все быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, а потом его выбрасывает наружу.

Пол ударил его в лицо твердым кулаком, Гокудера не успел даже подставить руки – только содрал ладони о ржавый, рельефный железный настил. Потом скорчился, упираясь коленями, и встал на четвереньки, дрожащими пальцами ощупывая лицо. Уголки рта были надорваны, а вокруг запеклись кровавые ссадины.  
– Гокудера!  
Кто-то схватил его под мышки, вздернул и поставил на колени; задыхаясь, Гокудера обхватил себя поперек груди и согнулся, не в силах распрямить затекший позвоночник. Сквозь грохот в ушах он с трудом разобрал голос Ямамото:  
– Эй! Ты меня слышишь? Ответь что-нибудь!  
– Десятый, – прохрипел Гокудера. – Десятый, прости меня, я не смог. Прости меня.  
Он затрясся, и слезы потекли по щекам, закапали с кончика носа, разъедая ссадины у рта.  
– Тише, – пробормотал Ямамото, удерживая его за плечи, – тише, все в порядке. Слышишь, Гокудера? Все закончилось, все хорошо.  
Цуна молчал, не шевелился и глядел, будто видел впервые, широко раскрытыми глазами, а сам – бледный как мел.  
Ириэ Шоичи со вздохом стянул очки и потер ладонью ноющий живот. Он выглядел не лучше, аж скулы позеленели – так изнервничался. На пульте управления перед ним погасла тревожная кнопка, а следом, один за другим, отключались экраны датчиков. Двери камеры с грохотом закрылись, отрезая от света ее чернильно-темное нутро – как пиявка, насосавшаяся крови, машина щедро накормила иллюзии ужасом и болью, и с каждым разом их становилось все трудней отличить от реальности. Верде, продуманный сукин сын, чертовски гордился своим изобретением; но во время битвы с Вендиче, когда они с Мукуро запустили устройство впервые, никто еще не знал, какую извращенную форму на этот раз примет его гений.  
– Мне очень жаль, но Гокудера-сан опять провалил испытание, – Шоичи костяшками пальцев вдавил глаза. – Показатели стрессоустойчивости по-прежнему очень низкие. С прошлого раза ничего не изменилось, и боюсь, добиться лучших результатов уже не выйдет. Гокудера-сан измотан до предела.  
– Тогда нужно прекратить это, – тихо сказал Цуна, и все вздрогнули: за несколько дней он впервые открыл рот.  
– Но Реборн-сан велел продолжать, пока испытание не пройдет каждый, – возразил Шоичи.  
– А я говорю – прекратите! – голос Цуны звучал на удивление ясно. – Хватит его мучать! Хватит этих дурацких испытаний – пускай Реборн сам их проходит, если ему хочется...  
– Заткнись, травоядное.  
Хибари подошел почти вплотную, и Гокудера вырвался из рук Ямамото, с трудом поднявшись на ноги.  
– Следи за языком, когда говоришь с Десятым, – процедил он гнусаво и сипло и утер предплечьем хлюпнувший нос.  
Хибари сузил глаза.  
– Ты. Четвертый раз. Почему ты в четвертый раз не способен пройти жалкое испытание?  
Гокудера молчал. Внутри него все тряслось и гудело, как туго натянутая струна.  
– Ну? – Хибари повысил голос. – Ты все время твердишь, что не можешь чего-то сделать. Чего ты не можешь сделать?  
– Отъебись.  
– Говори.  
– Катись к черту!  
– Говори! Что ты должен сделать? Что. Ты. Должен. Сделать?!  
– Я должен сделать тебе больно, понял, сука?! – выкрикнул Гокудера. – Выбрать – тебя, мудака, вытащить или спастись самому! Каждый раз, как в долбаном кошмаре! Сначала меня замораживали до смерти, позавчера я лазал в кислоту, а вчера, чтобы достать ключ, нужно было бросить на весы кусок твоего мяса!  
– И что ты сделал? – непривычно сдержанно спросил Хибари.  
– Отрезал кусок от себя! – Гокудера сунул ему под нос левую руку. – Отхерачил ее по локоть сраной пилой!  
Рядом послышался судорожный вздох – Цуна зажал рот ладонями, но Гокудере было уже плевать. Струна лопнула, из глаз опять потекло; его трясло с головы до ног, а в отбитых ребрах бешено колотилось сердце.  
– А сегодня, – продолжал он выплевывать в бесстрастное лицо Хибари, – ключ лежал в твоем желудке! В желудке, ясно тебе?! У меня было две минуты, чтобы распотрошить тебе живот, пока мою голову не взорвало к хренам! Он хотел, чтобы я выбрал между твоей жизнью и своей! Чтобы собственными руками тебя, сволочь, убил!  
Хибари разглядывал его, как ученый разглядывает дохлую мышь в хирургическом лотке – холодно и брезгливо.  
– Но ты не смог, – сказал он наконец утвердительно.  
– А сам, блядь, как думаешь?! Ясное дело, не смог!  
– И что, – медленно произнес Хибари, – скажи на милость, тебе помешало?  
Гокудера вдруг понял, что все его напускное спокойствие – хрень собачья. Под бесстрастной маской ходуном ходила тщательно сдерживаемая ярость. Его прошибло потом, а в горле сперло так, что не вздохнуть. Этот ублюдок вообще ничего не соображает?!  
Он рванулся вперед, схватил Хибари за волосы и впечатался в его рот злым поцелуем. От неожиданности Хибари разжал зубы, и Гокудера протолкнул между ними язык, раздирая ссадины. На секунду ему показалось, что во рту опять скрипят железные удила капкана, а потом Хибари оттолкнул его и двинул по лицу раньше, чем Гокудера успел увернуться. Голова мотнулась назад, по подбородку потекла горячая струйка крови.  
Хибари сплюнул ему под ноги и вытер рот рукавом.  
– Мерзость, – сказал он. – Не думал, что ты такой жалкий.  
Гокудера тяжело сглотнул.  
– Мне казалось, ты стоишь большего, – равнодушно продолжал Хибари. – Ты неплохо дерешься и иногда демонстрировал кое-какие зачатки ума. Похоже, я ошибся. Ты не способен даже на такую мелочь, как правильный выбор. Только и умеешь, что скулить.  
Он ронял слова тяжело, как камни, и каждый камень припечатывал Гокудеру к земле. Ему хотелось провалиться на месте. От стыда пекло в груди.  
– Ты что несешь? – выдохнул он неверяще. – Я ведь твою жизнь спасал, подонок ты сраный!  
– Тебя об этом никто не просил, – отрезал Хибари. – Тебе велели спасать свою, а ты распустил сопли и облажался. Я разочарован. Ты такой же слизняк, как все остальные.  
– Ну-ну, Хибари, – сказал Ямамото без улыбки. – По-моему, ты перегибаешь палку.  
Хибари равнодушно смерил его взглядом, как пустое место, развернулся на каблуках и пошел прочь.  
На Гокудеру он больше не смотрел.  
В звенящей тишине Гокудера слышал только свое хриплое дыхание. Потом снаружи донесся рев мотора и визг шин рванувшего с места мотоцикла.  
Гокудера зажал переносицу пальцами и обмяк, бессильно опустившись на колени.  
– Гокудера-кун, – позвали его.  
Из-под пальцев сочились слезы, и он мотнул головой, молча прося, чтобы его оставили в покое.  
– Гокудера-кун, – повторил Цуна тверже. Сел рядом с ним на корточки и положил руку на плечо. – Посмотри на меня.  
Гокудера мокро и отрывисто выдохнул и заставил себя поднять голову. Десятый, бледный, но решительный, глядел в ответ тепло и сочувствующе.  
– Ты все сделал правильно, – уверенно сказал он. – Хибари ничего не понимает.  
– Он будет презирать меня всю жизнь, – пробормотал Гокудера.  
Цуна закусил губу и сжал пальцы на его плече. Рука его была легкой, но успокаивающе теплой.  
– Оно того не стоит, Гокудера-кун. Правильный выбор был только один, и ты его сделал. Если бы ты поступил иначе, ты предал бы все, во что веришь. Разве ты смог бы с этим жить? Уж лучше пусть Хибари тебя ненавидит, чем ты возненавидишь сам себя.  
– Цуна дело говорит, – поддержал Ямамото.  
Ириэ, неловко теревший очки футболкой, вздохнул и согласился:  
– Я тоже так думаю. Если хотите знать мое мнение, Гокудера-сан справился с заданием. Мы скажем Реборну...  
– Спасибо, – выдавил Гокудера, через силу улыбнувшись, и медленно встал на ноги. – Я, наверное, домой пойду.  
– Гокудера-кун...  
– Все хорошо, Десятый. Увидимся завтра.

Снаружи утих ливень, и в лужах на асфальте отражались блеклые, прозрачно-голубые просветы между сизыми облаками. Кирпичное здание старой фабрики потемнело от влаги, а железная крыша блестела. Сезон дождей подходил к концу.  
Воздух был душный и жаркий, но Гокудеру пробрало ознобом. Он закурил. Уголки рта саднили, ныла разбитая губа, глаза пекло от слез – их даже разлепить было тяжело, и все-таки что-то заставило Гокудеру поднять взгляд. Окна фабрики пялились в ответ пустыми черными глазами.  
А потом в одном из них, на самом верху, появилась кукла Конструктора. Гокудера видел ее совершенно ясно и сразу узнал: с уродливыми завитушками на щеках, откидной челюстью и улыбкой, больше похожей на надрез скальпелем, но кто держал ее – в темноте было не разглядеть.  
– Пошел ты! – крикнул Гокудера, выставив средний палец. – Чего тебе надо, а?! Чего ты от меня хочешь?!  
Кукла медленно подняла руку и издевательски помахала.  
Время вдруг опять скакнуло с места и завертелось каруселью вокруг него. Асфальт закачался под ногами, воспоминания замелькали в мозгу цветной кинопленкой, в ушах эхом отдавались чужие голоса. Гокудера выронил сигарету и вцепился в волосы, до боли сдавив череп. 

_– Тебе не кажется, что в последнее время Хибари стал меньше к тебе цепляться? Ха-ха, похоже, ты ему нравишься!_  
– Не нарывайся, кретин бейсбольный.  
– Да ладно, чего такого? Он ведь тоже человек... 

_– Десятый, почему ты не хочешь рассказать нам, что случилось?_

_– Может, он не на нас злится. Может, на себя._  
– Десятый никогда не поступал плохо!  
– Ты этого не знаешь... 

_– Ты не способен даже на такую мелочь, как правильный выбор!_

_– Правильный выбор только один... Если бы ты поступил иначе... разве ты смог бы с этим жить?_

_– Ты не ценишь свою жизнь, но это еще можно исправить... Посмотри, что случится, если ты проиграешь..._

_– Это устройство не просто материализует иллюзии. Оно откапывает самые глубокие, самые сокровенные ваши страхи. Вы увидите такое, чего и в кошмарном сне вообразить не могли..._

_– Думаешь, эта битва была твоим испытанием? Ошибаешься... Настоящее испытание еще впереди..._

И последним – вкрадчивый шепот Мукуро, дохнувший в самое ухо:  
_– Я вижу все твои страхи, Хаято... насквозь._

Все стало очевидно как-то разом. Разрозненные кусочки мозаики со щелчком встали на место, сложившись в одну картину: солнечный апрель, поцелуй на крыше, знак вопроса на животе. Черноволосая кукла с белым лицом и мертвыми глазами. Скрипучий голос в динамиках. Бесконечная игра. Конструктор.  
Все это было придумано для него давно.  
Гокудера согнулся пополам, и его вырвало. Желудок выворачивался наизнанку, пока не потекла желчь. Он постоял с минуту, упираясь в колени дрожащими руками и пытаясь отдышаться, потом утерся запястьем. В висках тупо пульсировала боль.  
За железными дверями послышались голоса – кто-то спорил, выкрикивая его имя. Гокудера стянул испорченные кеды и швырнул в мусорный бак у стены, забитый строительными отходами. Между рваными краями облаков выглянуло солнце и теперь припекало ему плечо.  
Гокудера закурил, глубоко вдохнул едкий, густой дым "лаки страйка", а потом сунул руки в карманы и босиком, шлепая по пяткам мокрыми джинсами, пошел к воротам.


End file.
